Before I was lost
by peachpenguin
Summary: Based before THOO, Percy enjoys his life at camp. He has a suprising girlfriend and is friends with different people. But then he is suddenly alone, and a girl named Reyna seems to be into him. What will Percy do?
1. Meet My Boyfriend

**Author's Note**

** This is set before "The Hero's of Olympics" and before Percy loses his memory. The atmosphere is different, and Thalia is not a Hunter. **

"Wow… you had to kill the gorgon, didn't you?

Percy Jackson looked sideways at Thalia, a smirk playing on his lips. Punk hair and a bad attitude fit her, and worked for him too. He'd been impressed by her since the moment she morphed from a tree, but never thought he would be dating her. Everyone at camp, even the Aphrodite kids, had pared him with Annabeth, and it pissed him off. No way was he going to date a goody-goody know-it-all who whined about her dad not liking her. This man had his sights set higher.

Thalia's eyes narrowed, making her look even more goth them she was, and she wheeled around, blocking Percy's path. "What, you think that I shouldn't have?"

"Yeah, because it wasn't doing anything bad… except, well, killing someone, but everyone deserves someone right? Just think, that gorgon never got the love and companionship that everyone wants and needs.'

Thalia rolled her eyes, and trailed her fingers up his arm, making him shiver. "Do you think we have this "love and companionship" that you're talking about?"

"Um…well, uh, yeah, I mean, we're going out and you're hot and, uh…" Percy stammered, sweating like he was asking her to the prom.

Thalia opened her month to comment, when she heard a shocked gasp come from behind her. Turning on her heel, Thalia spun around, cutting the air with her stare. Standing behind her was Annabeth, clutching some books and wearing round glassed on her nose. Disgust filled Thalia, like vomit in her thoat, and she glanced at the rest of Annabeth's outfit with distaste. Clad in a tie-dye shirt, and cut-off jeans, with those horrid clogs that were so 'in fasion" with the older crowd, Annabeth looked like a high schooler with the clothing sense of a 4th grader. Timid eyes peered out of the thick glasses, surrounded bycascades of that buttery blonde hair that coulr have been pretty on a different girl.

"And what," hissed Thalia nastily," do you want?"


	2. Get the Guy

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: All property belongs to respective parties.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Well, I, uh…nothing," replied Annabeth in a low voice. She squirmed under the fierce blue-eyed glare Thalia projected, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Annabeth hated Thalia and hated herself too. She hater herself for actually liking the boy Thalia went out with, even though she knew she shouldn't. It's just he was so gorgeous with that wind-tossed black hair and sea green eyes, Annabeth couldn't help herself.<p>

Of course, Percy would never like Annabeth, and she knew he hated her because everyone thought they should be together. He would never want to be seen with a geeky nerd like her, much less go out with one. Before Miss Perfect Thalia came along, Percy and Annabeth could have possibly been friends, but then Thalia just appeared from the tree like a wood nymph, and –bam- Percy was mooning over her ever since.

"Oh, please, don't give me any of that "nothing" crap. I don't want you spying on us." Thalia sneered, flipping her choppy hair over her shoulder. The silver eyeliner on her eyes gleamed wickedly, making her eyes look even more intimidating. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw some Demeter kids hurry by on their way to archery. Everyone was scared of Thalia, so Annabeth was on her own.

"Well, um, you see Thalia, I was just on my way to meet Chiron to discuss some battle strategies? But, um, we need Percy there, because Chiron asked for him, um, so…"

Thalia laughed, and Percy snickered, twining his fingers though Thalia's. Annabeth's stomach lurched seeing them like that and she had to wonder if_ she _would ever have someone like that. They couldn't be in camp, obviously, because no one wanted her here. Even her own cabin mates didn't like her, with hurt the worse.

"Oh, go ahead Percy, go have your little talk with know-it-all here. I'm sure she is just going to be overly excited to spend some _alone time_ with you." Thalia said, slipping her hand out of Percy's. His surprised expression made her lean up and kiss him, slipping her hands around his neck, pressing her body to his. Annabeth looked away as Percy responded enthusiastically.

_Oh why, _she thought_ why can't that be me?_

**R/R! Will hopefully write more chapters soon!**


	3. Up and Away

**Author's ** **Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school hasn't been the most friendly. but anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

As Percy and Annabeth began the long trek up to the Big House, Annabeth tried to find something to talk about. When all idea's failed, she just gave up, and looked at the ground, lost in thought. Percy was just scuffing the ground with his shoes, kicking up the gravel. It's clear he wanted to be _anywhere _but there.

As they were nearing the Big House, Annabeth's vision started to go a little funny. The world started to sway, and facture slightly, like everything jumbled together. The clouds rushed into the clear, blue sky, making the wind howl and whip Annabeth's hair around her face. She was just thinking that this wasn't normal, and it didn't just happen, especially at Camp Half-Blood, when it happened. The Earth made a laugh, a deep, guttural sleepy laugh, and Percy was knocked down, unconscious, with his limbs splayed in the most awkward way. Annabeth watched with horror, with her eyes stinging from the wind as the ground began to _suck _Percy into it, like quicksand only must slower.

Adelaline kicked into Annabeth and she frantically pulled Percy up by the arms, anything to get away from the ground. She was so close, so close when Annabeth felt herself start to loose consciousness. She slid to her knees, so tired and drained, thinking only that this must be a dream and it would soon be over.

Just as her eyes were starting to drift shut, Annabeth thought she imagined the wind creating soft tendrils which curled around Percy, cushioning his head, pulling him from the unstable ground. _That can't have happened_ thought Annabeth _Zeus hates sea children. _That was her last thought before she slipped into peaceful oblivion.

**Sorry it's so short! My creative juices just aren't into it today… But more to come! R&R, cause it helps me be motivated! ;) **


	4. New Rome?

"Ow, my head…" groaned Percy, sitting up shakily. He clutched at his skull, which had a sloppy bandage plastered on like someone who was either drunk or didn't care if their patient lived or died. With his fingers he probed the wound, making clotted blood ooze out like between his fingers. Already, Percy felt his vision tunneling, the columns on the opposite side of the room becoming smaller, but he commanded himself to get a grip. Is his blanked out now and Thalia saw him, what would she- THALIA!

With a panicked jolt, Percy pushed himself forward, just now realizing that he had no idea where he was. He almost threw up from the sudden movement, but after a few minutes of slow breathing, he was able to get his bearings. He was in open room that had three pillars overlooking a vast valley with a river running through the middle. Off to the right side was a little village of sorts, with a type of architecture that he couldn't recognize at first glance, but was sure it looked familiar. _Annabeth could rattle off what it was, along with 1,000 useless facts, just like she always does_ Percy thought snidely. Draped artfully between the columns were huge white sheets that twisted to blend into the curve of the columns.

Percy looked down to find that he was sitting on a thin white pad that looked about 10 years too old, with the corners tattered and worn. Under that was polished marble, with circled out tiny words that he had to squint to read-SQPR; whatever that meant. On the back wall were just some wood boards that seemed flimsy enough to break if someone so much as touched them. Staggering to his feet, Percy went over to inspect the wood boards, which could serve as a possible weapon. He might have put on a façade of above-all-you-peasants at camp, but he secretly paid attention when he wasn't fantasizing about Thalia. He was just reaching toward the beams when a voice echoed behind him.

"I wouldn't, if I were you."

Percy spun around, facing his intruder. Well, their shadow, which was leaning against the left pillar with an annoying amount of ease.

"Show yourself, coward! I've fought monsters that you couldn't even dream about… and WON!" Percy shouted with what he hoped was bravo.

The figure stepped forward, and Percy could just make out their features in the dim light. No, not their features… _her _ features.

The girl looked about his age, with ink black hair and piercing eyes, which looked half amused and half defiant. She wore a purple toga, draped around her defined frame, and had a tattoo that Percy couldn't quite make out on her forearm. Percy felt his mouth go dry.

"I had hoped a boy who fell from the sky would be more original with his nicknames. Maybe all that time in the ocean clogged your head full of seaweed." She said, observing him coolly.

"Um, ocean? What ocean? I don't go to the ocean. And even if I did, how would you know? Do you have some creepy 6th sense that can judge the levels of salt water leaking out of ones pores?" Percy stammered quickly. He had learned in his time as a demigod that it is better to deny everything and ask & answer questions later. Besides, this girl was beyond hot (that totally confidence thing was a real hooker) and exactly Percy's type, which made her even more dangerous. Blacked haired girls (and just girls with black hair) had a way of creeping up on him and getting him to want them uncontrollably. He hoped it was just a phase, because there was a smoking hot red-head from Cabin 4 that had been giving him the look for a while now.

"Don't play stupid. It doesn't suit you," she sniffed, and then brought two fingers to her lips, letting out a shrill whistle. Immediately, two metal dogs-one gold and the other silver- appeared at her side, seemingly out of midair. "As for an answer, my pets did. You stink."

Percy felt his ears start to turn red, and tried to shrug it off. "Well, I haven't had the most urgent of care. A shower might be nice." Percy suddenly became conveniently aware of his headache. "Maybe a little help in that area, if your not too busy."

The girl raised an eyebrow "So you're _that_ type ofguy; one who hopes to scrape by, mediocre at best, picking up all the chicks on the way."

"Except you missed something there," Percy said with a wink. "I'm not 'mediocre'. I'm top of the line, limited edition. I'm Christmas and your birthday all rolled into one. Seaweed is the new fashion statement in this club, Raven."

"My name is Reyna, and I would ask you to show some respect for a praetor," she said, eyes flashing dangerously. "That is, if your hope to make it anywhere in New Rome."

Percy just stared at her blankly, "What's New Rome?"

Surprised, she uncrossed her arms, and looked at him, like _really_ looked at him. She took in his full appearance, from the wind tumbled black hair to the faded blue jeans that has dirt stains at the heels. Her eyes narrowed at the orange camp shirt.

"That's not Roman. Who are you, precisely?"

Percy hesitated, thinking back into his past. Now that he looked at it, he could only remember 4 things- Thalia, that bombshell red-head, Annoying Annabeth, and his rough demigod meaning of life.

"I'm… I'm not really sure."


End file.
